Prehistoric Planet Mod Wiki
Welcome to the Prehistoric Wiki! Welcome to the Prehistoric Planet Wiki! We hope you enjoy your time here. About Prehistoric Planet! Prehistoric Planet is a work in progress mod made by CaneTheVelociraptor. The mod is about reviving dinosaurs. Dinosaurs planned for pre-alpha: Velociraptor Mongolensis Deinonychus Antirrhopus Yutyrannus Huali Kileskus Aristotocus The team so far is: CaneTheVelociraptor (Founder and Sound Designer) DTRaptor (Texture Designer) ''Manual for the mod ''(made by Cane) Cloning a Creature: So, do you want to clone a creature? Then follow these steps: 1. Dig some fossils: '''First, you need to find some fossils generate through your Minecraft World, dig them, and put them in the Cleaning Station (Crafts with 8 Iron Blocks and an Empty Bucket.). You need to fill it with water using water buckets, wait a bit and done! You have cleaned the fossil and got the creature's bone! '''2. Grind them: '''After you got the creature's bone, you should put it in the Fossil Grinder (Crafts with 5 Iron Blocks and a Block of Glass). You should get either a Bone Meal or the DNA of your Creature. '''3. Fill in some genes: '''There is a problem with it, though. You will not get the full DNA of the Creature. So what are you gonna do? Simple! You need to find a chicken and use a Syringe (Crafting recipe coming soon.) on it and extract the Chicken DNA, which you can use to fill in the genes in the Cultivator (Crafts with 4 iron and 4 glass panes.). '''4. Make a nest: '''Crafting a nest is simple, it crafts like a TNT but the gunpowder and sand are replaced with sticks and leaves. You should get the egg from the Cultivator once its done cultivating. Put the egg in the nest and wait for a Minecraft day around it... '''Caring about your Creature: ...Good job! You have hatched a a Creature! Some creatures are tamed on when they see you while hatching, some need special bounds and others aren't tamed at all. See if the creature is tamed in the Paleontology Guide (Crafts with a Book and any Creature Bone.). 1. Hatchling: '''In this growth stage, your creature is in danger and can't protect itself, so be sure to keep an eye on it! If the creature calls you (A message will be displayed in chat.), it's time to feed it! Give it what it feeds on. '''2. Juvenile: '''When your creature becomes a juvenile, it will be able to walk and get food for itself. It will also be able to protect itself, so don't hit it or else you might get hit back! '''3. Adolescent: '''When your creature becomes an adolescent, you will able to see which one of them is female or male. Special Bound creatures will become tamed when adolescent if you are nearby. '''4. Adult: '''You have fully grown your creature! It will be able to make their offspring in this stage if there is a male and female near each other. Sadly, your creature isn't going to be forever with you. In this mod, they can die from old age, injuries or disease. This might change based on you, the community! We are looking for a coder, a modeler and an animator. Enjoy! '''DTRaptor Latest activity Fossil Cleaner Off.png Fossil Cleaner On.png Velociraptor DNA.png Velociraptor Egg-1.png.png Velociraptor Skull.png Category:Browse Category:Home